


More Solangelo

by SaraOfRumblyCottage



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nico got in a fight, Will is taking care of him, concerned Will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraOfRumblyCottage/pseuds/SaraOfRumblyCottage
Summary: Just a one shot that has been rolling around in my head. It is now 1 am and the coffee I had has not warn off. Basically, Nico gets in a fight. Will then takes him into the bathroom to clean him up. I promise the actual story will be better than this.





	More Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks. But really I came up with this cause my crush got hit with a pencil and was bleeding in class and I was like, ohhhh, that would be cute for a fanfic. So, art mimics life. Yeah. Okay. Let's go.

Nicos POV I heard and saw the crack of my skull before I felt it. Octavian, the school asshole, had found me in a deserted hallway and punched me in the face. When he tried to hit me again I had already gained focus of the situation and ducked. Ovtavian knew he wouldn't be able to win a fight I knew was going to happen so he had to sneak up on me. Big mistake. Octavian pisses me off as it is, but hitting me without provocation was too much. I swing at him faster than he could realize he hadn't landed a blow on me again. I get a kick in his shin before he can recover and send him sprawling. I was about to stomp on his stomach before Will Solace turned the corner. Now, I had had a crush on Will Solace since my first day at this school. He was the most beautiful human I had ever met. Usually I avoided talking to him cause I would get so nervous that my Italian accent would start to appear. I did not want him to see me lik this. I immediately step away from Octavian, but he uses my leniency as a chance to attack me again. He pulls my ankle and I land on the floor, this time feeling the blow my head took on the tile floor sharply. 

Will, whom up to now looked like a deer in headlights, rushed to my side and cradled my head in his hands. "What the hell Octavian?" Will shouted. Octavian didn't answer, instead running away before anyone else could show up. "Are you okay? Your face is bleeding? Do you want some assistance?" Will rapidfired the questions as me, not bothering to wait for an answer.  
I held one hand up to his face, stroked it, and said one word before I blacked out, "pretty". 

~~~~~~~ 

Wills POV 

Nico DiAngelo, the hottest guy in school, had called me pretty. He may have been delirious, but it still counts, right? I clutched him closely and tried to stop the bleeding with some tissues I carried in my pocket. Bleeding, passed out, and bruised, and he still looked like a god damn Greek god. I attempted not to panic as I slowly picked him up. I didn't know if he started the fight or not, so I didn't want to take him to the nurses office, because she would need to know the reason for his injuries.  
I carried him to the nearest bathroom, laid him on the floor, retrieved my dropped binder, and laid it under his head as a makeshift pillow. I ran the cold water a bit and splashed his face with it in a sad attempt to wake him up. I peeled the tissue off of his face because it was now completely soaked with blood. He started to come to and gave me a sultry smirk when he saw my face. 

"I never thought I would have the pleasure of seeing Will Solace's body this close to mine," he drawled out, with a hint of his Italian accent emerging, probably because of his half awake state. I found it much more attractive than I am willing to admit. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and had to look away. 

"I never thought that Nico DiAngelo would need saving," I threw back, more harsh than I thought would sound. 

"Well I wouldn't have needed saving had you not apppeared."

"Well you shouldn't have been in a fight in the first place."

"Well maybe it wasn't my fault."

"Well than fine. I need you to sit up. If you could take a seat on one of the counters that would be lovely," I quietly told him. The fact that I was super turned on right now had nothing to do with the fact that Nico is hot when he yells, it was because..... It was because of something that wasn't Nico? 

He slowly sat up with a little help from me. I helped him hoist himself onto the counter. I retrieved some paper towels and wet them at the sink. "Okay Nico, I'm going to out this on your cut, it might sting a little, but we can't risk infection," I inform him. He gives me a pouty face that could impregnate a town full of women. I step in between his legs to get better access to his face and I think I heard a small gasp from Nico, but it's more likely just a trick of my mind. I dab the cut on his cheek bone and the little whine he gives makes me think dirtier thoughts than I care to admit to. 

"So, come here often," Nico banters as he starts playing with my school issued tie. 

"Not really, truly this is the first time I've been in this building. I had thought it was the medicine building, but as I quickly discovered, it was not. I was trying to find the exit when I stumbled upon you, as it is," I replied, probably more seriously than Nico had expected. 

"Medicine, huh? No wonder you're so calm about this. Most people would be freaking out about a bleeding head wound, but you, you are so sure about your movements," he said this getting awfully close to my face, "you know exactly what you're doing with your body and I can tell." The truth was, I was super nervous. I had been crushing on Nico since he first arrived here from Italy as a foreign exchange student two months ago. We had talked probably two or three times before this, yet I was already half in love with him. The fact that he was still unconsciously talking with an accent was only adding to my bundle of nerves. "You know exactly what I need from you, don't you?" he continued. I blushed furiously at what he was saying. It seemed as if Nico was trying to come on to me, but I was trying to treat his wound, so I had to disregard it. Nico didn't like this, so when he decided that I wasn't going to do anything, he had to take action. As I was dabbing at his still bleeding cut, Nico grabbed my shirt and pulled my face down to his. His lips locked with mine and it took me approximately ten thousand years for it to register that Nico DiAngelo was kissing me before I started to respond. I pinned his hands to the wall and deepened the kiss. I locked his bottom lip for permission to enter and he eagerly responded with his acceptance. The kiss was a mixture of sexual tension, intimacy, and not-quite love. I pulled away, grinning like a champion, retrieved my binder from the floor, scribbled my number on a piece of scrap paper and simply told him to call me, before I walked out. I didn't stop smiling until I realized I still didn't know where the exit was approximately 10 seconds later. I waked back in the bathroom rather sheepishly where Nico appeared to be waiting for me. 

"You couldn't find the exit could you?" he sassed at me looking rather smug. 

"No." 

"Follow me, Doctor Solace," he grinned at me, his accent now gone, I realized a bit dispairingly. 

"I'm not a doctor yet," I retorted. 

"Whatever you say sunshine," he grinned at me as he led me into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, cool. If you have any requests for other Solangelo one shots drop them below. But no smut. I'm not going to write smut.


End file.
